The Resistance: New Beginnings
by Stoner Guru Ron Slater
Summary: slight movie crossover, the president did not make the right choice and sentenced all mutants to register and then move into prison camps.


X-Men: Generations

Summary: The Mutant Registration Act was put into effect after the events of X2. Now the government is rounding up all the mutant 'menace'. Six Years later, a resistance led by Charles Xavier and Magneto still fights to regain their freedom..

Starring

Professor Charles Xavier

2. Magneto/Erik Lensherr

3. Cyclops/Scott Summers

4. Emma Frost

5. Mystique/Raven Darkholme

6. Storm/Ororo Munroe

7. Beast/Henry McCoy

8. Iceman/Robert Drake

9. Rogue/Anna Raven

10. Gambit/Remy Lebeau

11. Wolverine/Logan

12. Colossus/Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin

13. Shadowcat/Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde

14. Angel/Warren Worthington

15. Banshee/Sean Cassidy

16. Siryn/Theresa Roarke Cassidy

17. Lucas Bishop

18. Skids/Sally Blevins

19. Domino

20. Havok/Alex Summers

21. Husk/Paige Guthrie

22. Polaris/Lorna Dane

23. Meltdown/Tabitha Smith

24. Cannonball/Sam Guthrie

25. Psylocke/Elizabeth Braddock

26. Synch/Everett Thomas

27. Thunderbird/Neal Shaara

28. Pyro/John Allerdyce

29. Angel/Warren Worthington III

30. Skin/Angelo Espinosa

31. Chamber/Jonothan Starsmore

32. Jubilee/Jubilation Lee

33. Lifeguard/Heather Cameron

34. Slipstream/David Cameron

35. Magma/Amara Aquilla aka Allison Crestmore

36. Nightcrawler/Kurt Wagner

37. Wolfsbane/Rahne Sinclair

38. Cable/Nathan Summers

39. Monet St. Croix

40. Danielle Moonstar

41. Marrow/Sarah Rushman

42. Warpath/James Proudstar

43. Dazzler/Allison Blaire

44. Sage/Tessa

45. Sebastion Shaw

46. Rictor

47. Shatterstar

48. Longshot

49. Juggernaut/Cain Marko

50. Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff

51. Pete Wisdom

52. Blink/Clarice Ferguson

53. Feral/Maria

54. Blob/Fred Dukes

55. Toad/Mortimer Toynbee

56. Warbird/Carol Danvers

Deceased

Multiple Man/Jamie Madrox

Stacy X

Sunfire/Shiro Yoshida

Sunspyre/Shiyu Yoshida

Northstar/Jean-Luc

Sabertooth/Victor Creed

WildChild/Kyle Levins

Forge

Frenzy/Joanna Cargill

Cypher/Doug Ramsey

Pheonix/Jean Grey

New Beginnings summary

Six Years have passed since the President signed the mutant registration act. There is no more line between good and bad mutants. Now the Resistance, led by Xavier and Magneto are making great headway towards the restoration of their freedom. Together with Cyclops, Emma Frost, Storm, Wolverine, Mystique, Rogue, Iceman, Beast, and Gambit, the resistance sets out to free their enslaved kin.

A/N: This is a comic fic, but is loosely based on the events of the movies.

The Pairings are: Cyclops/Emma Frost, Shadowcat/Colossus, Storm/Slipstream, Lifeguard/Thunderbird, Angel/Psylocke, Chamber/Husk, Jubilee/Skin, Rogue/Gambit, Cannonball/Meltdown, Havok/Polaris, Siryn/Proudstar, and others,

Chapter 1:Rescues

Scott Summers sat in the cargo hold of the blackbird, going over some rescue plans for the retrival of some captured friends. They had been hiding out at Alcatraz for the last three years, ever since their base in San Francisco had been discovered and most of their friends and valuble members of the resistance had been captured. However, they had just received some good news. A armored transport that was carrying mutants via stasis pods was scheduled to make a trade off outside of Dallas at noon today and then head to to Cincinatti, Ohio. Xavier had sent him, Emma Frost, Wolverine, Rogue and Gambit to liberate the mutants , and also had the hopes that they could find out the locations of their other missing comrades and maybe even find some of their friends on the truck itself..

"Emma, how long until we reach the trade off location?" Cyclops asked

"Ten minutes, give or take." Emma replied. "We're ahead of schedule."

"So 'ow we gonna hit dem?" Remy LeBeau asked

"From the reports there should only be about twenty guards, most armed." Emma said. "Shouldn't be much of a problem. Wolverine, if he will, can draw their fire, while the rest of us attack from behind."

"I got no problem with drawing the fire." Wolverine told the group.

"Great, I don't think I need to remind anyone how vital this rescue mission is to the resistance. If we fail, a lot of people are going to lose faith in us." Cyclops told the group.

"Hey Cyke, the transport just arrived at their rendevous point." Rogue called from the cockpit

"Good, it should take us about thirty seconds to reach them." Emma announced, checking the navigation screen.

"Dere dey are!" Remy says after about half a minute.

Rogue set the plane down in a small clearing about a hundred yards away and turned of the stealth cloaking device. The five former x-men left the plane and headed for the transport.

Wolverine soon broke off from the group and circled around to the other side of the transport before making his presence known to the soldiers standing guard. He walked out of the woods casually, and put a cigarette into his mouth as he stalked up to the closest guard, who hadn't seen him yet.

"Hey bub, got a light?" Wolverine asked, causing the guard to freak out and spray a round of bullets into the air in surprise. The guard quickly aimed his pistol at Wolverine.

"Well you could've just said no." Logan sneered, popping his claws. He quickly dispatched the man and moved to attack the next closest.

Cyclops, Emma, Gambit and Rogue chose that moment to make their arrival on the scene.

Cyclops took out a few men with his optic beams, sending them flying into unconsciousness.

Emma used her telepathy to make several of the guards confused and shoot eachother.

Gambit charged up a couple of playing cards and flung them at a group of unsuspecting guards who had just rushed out to see what was happening.

Rogue flew upwards as the transport began to peel out of the place, grabbing one of the guards guns before doing so. She flew up ahead of the truck and emptied the entire clip into the driver. Then she touched down as the other four, having finished off the rest of the soldiers ran up to the truck she had just halted. Rogue looked at Cyclops and Gambit, who got ready to blast any soldiers that may have stayed inside the trailer of the transport, then ripped the back doors off the hinges and tossed them away. There was only one guard inside the back, and he was quickly taken care of by a well placed optic blast to the head.

Emma and Rogue jumped into the back of the truck, and began to look around for the control panel to open the pods.

"Anyone we know in there darlin?" Wolverine asks Rogue.

"I'm not sure." Rogue says as she looks around. "I think this is Siryn. Not sure though. She has shorter hair….. Hey it's Tin Man." She exclaims.

Emma, meanwhile has found the deactivation control panel.

"I got the controls, hold on a second." Emma says, taking a keycard from the late guard. She inserts the key into the slot on the panel and presses the disengage button.

All of the pods open with a hiss and ten drowsy mutants begin to stir from their hibernation.

Colossus slowly sat up and glanced around.

"Where is my Katya?" He asked looking around for Shadowcat frantically.

"She isn't here sugah." Rogue tells him, putting a gloved hand on his shoulder to comfort him. "Don't worry though we'll find her. We'll find all of them."

"Who else we got in there?" Wolverine called.

"In addition to Pete, there's six I've never seen before, Chamber, Siryn and Domino." Emma announces.

"I got a familiar scent from in there." Wolverine says sniffing the air. "Blevins?"

"Hey Wolverine, long time no see." Skids says as she pulls herself into a sitting position.

"Hate to cut dis joyful reunion short, but we should get out of her before dey get backup here." Gambit says.

"He's right, okay everyone. We've got a plane in the woods about a hundred yards away. We will then head to the resistance headquarters at the Alcatraz ruins."

The fifteen mutants made their way back to the Blackbird, and Rogue took off, heading for the ruins of the infamous prison. Their new home.

Mystique and Iceman were on the makeshift landing pad as the Blackbird came in from the rescue mission. Cyclops and Emma were the first to get off the plane, followed by five people, neither Mystique or Iceman recognized. Then Wolverine, Gambit, Rogue, Colossus, Siryn, and Skids walked off the plane followed shortly afterwards by Chamber and Domino.

"Hey tinman, welcome back." Iceman called out, making his way over to the group as Mystique headed back inside. "Chamber, Sally, Dom, Terry."

"How many are left in the resistance?" Skids asked

"Not many, we lost most of our forces when San Francisco fell." Iceman told her.

"How safe are we here?" Siryn inquired.

"No one even knows that these ruins are still in existance, we staged a huge explosion before we moved in a couple of years ago." Wolverine assured her.

"So who else is here?" Skids asked.

"Beast, Magneto, de Professor, and Stormy are around. The others are either in hiding elsewhere, dead or captured. Forge and Sabertooth are both dead. They got killed during a mission that turned out to be an ambush a couple of months ago."

"Do you have any idea where the others are being held?" Colossus asked. "Do you know where Kitty is?"

"There is a base in the outskirts of Seattle. As soon as we get enough manpower, we're gonna lodge an assault on the place." Wolverine explained. "A couple more powerful mutants should do it."

"You got anyone in mind?" Siryn asked.

"Sunfire, Lady Mastermind, Shaw, Rictor, Avalanche, Sage, Warbird come to mind."

"Sunfire's dead. They gunned him down in Tokyo, and showed us all the video at the camp. I don't know about the others."

"We have reliable intel that Shaw, Sage, and Rictor are hiding out in Mezzico. Beast and Stormy went down there to try and locate them. We haven't heard from dem for a couple of days." Gambit says.

"Actually, they called while you guys were out. They tracked Shaw and Sage to Baja California, and were hoping to make contact within an hour. They are not sure if Rictor is with them, but if he is then Shatterstar can't be too far off, those two are inseperable.." Iceman corrected, as he led the way into the central command center. Xavier and Magneto saw them enter and made their way over to the group.

"Peter, Theresa, Sally, Domino, Jonothan, welcome back." Xavier greeted and Magneto dipped his head in a welcoming gesture.

"I understand that you have located one of the bases that has some of our friends in stasis?" Siryn asked.

"That is correct, we will be sending out a team tommorrow when Storm and Beast return with Sebastion Shaw and Sage." Magneto replies.

"The Black King? Is that wise?" Skids blurts out.

"Shaw knows what is at stake, He lost everything when the president signed the mutant registration act. We're all on the same side now, there are no more lines." Xavier said bitterly. "Regardless of our conflicts in the past, we need all the able bodied men and women we can get. The dream is dead, all that's left is survival."

Xavier looked from Magneto to Domino to Siryn, then Skids, Iceman, Colossus, Rogue, Chamber, and Gambit. "Everyone understand?"

They all shook their heads in affirmative. Xavier nodded and called out to a passing man with scales all over his body. The man came over and looked around at the group.

"These people some of your x-men?" he asked.

"That is correct. If you would please show them to the living quarters, it would be greatly appreciated." Xavier replied.

"Of course." The man said. "Right this way please."

"Thanks Greg." Xavier called as Greg led Domino, Chamber, Skids, and Colossus away. Siryn stayed behind.

"Professor, when that team goes out tomorrow, I would like to go with them." Siryn requested.

"Are you sure? You've been imprisoned for the last year and a half. Are you sure you want to put yourself at risk so soon after regaining your freedom?" Magneto countered with a question.

"I don't care happens to me, you just worry about yerself mags." Siryn retorted with spite clear in her voice. "Do we have any intel on who those bastards are holding there that we know?"

"For sure; Kurt Wagner, Tabitha Smith, Danielle Moonstar, and Everett Thomas." Xavier said.

"Whos Everett Thomas?" Siryn asked confused.

"One of the former members of Generation X. His codename is Synch, and he has the power to copy the abilities of any mutant close to him as long as he only uses one persons power at a time." Xavier replied.

"Any idea of the whereabouts of my father, and James Proudstar?"

"Siryn, there are many of these bases, finding them and liberating our friends will take time. I cant find them without Cerebra, but I can sense that they are both alive, wherever they are." Xavier assured her. "As for the mission tomorrow, I'd feel a lot better if you stayed behind on the base and spent your time regaining your strength."

"If that's what you think is best professor, then I shall stay on the base until you think I'm ready to be of use to the resistance." Siryn got a faraway look in her eyes for a moment, then blinked it away and shook hands with Xavier, then turned and headed off in the direction that Greg had led the others a few minutes prior.

"That was an interesting way to handle the situation Charles. In the old days you would have never used your powers to make someone do what you think is best for them. Sure you'd tell them, but messing with their mind? Times have changed." Magneto jibed.

"Yes times have changed, and this isn't the old days anymore. Siryn is too headstrong and reckless for her own good. It may have helped her when she led X-Force, but in this day and age it will just lead to her unneccessary death. I have seen to many good men and women fall in the last couple of years to just let another go off and die. After the loss of Victor and Forge, I'm sure you can understand where I'm coming from." Xavier said sharply.

"Of course I can, old friend, of course."


End file.
